


I Love Him

by Cheshagirl



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delico and yang just love each other so much o had to write a thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of short and I'm not really a fan but then again I don't like a lot of things I write

I never found myself more safe or comfortable than when I was with him. Seeing him smile for the first time made a feeling in my chest appear that I couldn’t describe. I aimed to see that small, shy smile more and hear that quiet, cautious laugh more. When we were the only two left I sat there and held him, letting his tears soak my shirt. At such a young age I didn’t know why I was so angry or why I my heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest. I assumed it was from the previous distraught we had just been through. We grew together, and I remained the one to joke and pull smiled from that serious mask, hiding insecurity. 

Something that had blossomed within me earlier had grown stronger and it wasn’t until I was older that I realized what it was. It hit me one day while I sat next to him at a meeting. I was watching the way his eye was locked on Boss and the way his jaw ticked whenever someone mentioned issues with Twilights. It hit me like someone had just swung their fist into my gut. My breathe hitched and he seemed to glow. My hands clenched and everything cleared. He turned to look at me, blonde hair covering his eye, the eye I found so beautiful. Pale skin wrinkled around his nose and lips as he stared at me in confusion. Those lips, lips that looked so soft. He mouth something to me, and I noticed the worry in his brown eye. I shook my head and turned back to the meeting, fighting a smile back through the whole thing. I loved him. 

I never thought anything would happen between us, and honestly, I was scared if anything did it would end in heart break. But after a particularly rough battle, feelings were revealed and lips finally clashed. I didn’t think anything could top that night spent together tangled in sheets. Limbs wrapped around each other as we whispered sweet nothings. But now, it’s hard to find one day or night that would stick as my favorite moment together. Like now, as my fingers run through his impossibly soft hair, moving and twirling softly as I look at the long blonde eyelashes that tickled his pale cheeks, slightly rosy from the previous moments.

Feeling his heart beat in rhythm with mine while his arms wrapped tight around my waist. My other hand traced the few scars that lay out across his skin. His warm breath tickles my collarbone. Moving slowly as to not wake him, I shift to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. My legs are tangled with his and I feel his move to find another comfortable position. Nights like these where it’s quiet and I get to see him look so tender and vulnerable I find myself thinking

I love Delico.


End file.
